


Is it possible?

by Multifandomhehe



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Light Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomhehe/pseuds/Multifandomhehe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerise Hood, like everyone else in Ever After High, found Duchess Swan just the tiniest bit annoying but all that changes after she accepts a little gift from Duchess. What could it be and could it be possible that the future little red riding hood actually feels this way for the future swan princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people so this is my first fic ever and, btw yes I know it's annoying to ask this, just please point out any grammatical or spelling mistakes to me. Thanks. More notes at the end too

Like pretty much everyone at Ever After High Cerise Hood found Duchess Swan just a little bit annoying. She understood that other people didn't like her for more then that but that's all that Cerise didn't like about her and that's why she didn't mind talking to her sometimes, or watching her at the dance recitals, or just flat out looking at her in class because her desk was at a right angle from hers and that just so happens to be the way she liked to turn her head most of the time…which is what she happened to be doing when for the first time Duchess actually caught her looking at her which made Cerise immediately look away. She pulled her red hood over her head more once she realized she was actually blushing and wished Duchess didn't notice the blush. Her wish was not granted at all. When Duchess saw she only smiled though and giggled to herself as she came up with a little plan in her head for the hood wearing girl.  
~  
A few days passed and Cerise, even though she tried to stop turning her head that way in class, couldn't help but look that way at Duchess everyday. From what Cerise could tell though Duchess didn't really care at all so about a week after the small incident she stopped caring about turning her head to day dream. That day after class though Duchess walked over to Cerise's locker after class. Well she didn't walk she actually danced gracefully like she always did. That was one of the things people hated about Duchess that she didn't understand. So what if she danced her way around? She was good and actually looked kind of cute while doing it, though she would never admit the last part. 

"Hey Cerise. How's it going?" Duchess asked with a small smile on her face.

Cerise just shrugged and put her books in her locker "Nothing much. You?"

"Well I noticed that lately you've been starring at me in class and-"

Before she could finish her sentence Cerise stopped her "Oh you noticed? I'm sorry I've just been tired in class the last few days and I end up turning my head that way before I fall asleep." 

Duchess just giggled, which made a few people's heads turn because no one had ever heard Duchess giggle before "Yeah that's what I figured so I thought I might just be a little nice to you and try to keep you awake since when I catch you starring you get embarrassed." She held out a little dark red and pink bottle of perfume "Just spray this on and it'll keep you awake all threw the day."

She was being way to nice and Cerise knew it but something in the back of her said 'just take the perfume. What's the worst thing that could happen? It's some stupid prank?' So, even against her best judgement, Circe took the perfume from the other girl and sprayed it on each side of her neck and, to her surprise, it actually worked "Um thanks Duchess." 

The other girl smiled again and took the bottle back "No problem Circe." She said and gave the other girl a quick hug

Circe froze as Duchess hugged her not from fear of her hood falling down and exposing her wolf ears like she usually would be but from shock and a soft blush actually crept across her face.

It felt like they were hugging for years to the wolf girl but it really had only been seconds before Duchess pulled away said her goodbye and started dancing away again.

'What was that all about?' Cerise thought as she watched the future swan princess dance away 'a-and why am I still blushing?!'

But what Cerise didn't know was blushing was just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe so I think we all have a good idea of what Duchess put in that perfume. The real question is why. Well…you'll just have to read the next part to find out :p   
> •  
> Wow that sounded so cheesy XD


End file.
